


We Didn't Need No Place To Go

by nachaelsquared



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: Roger is easily bored once Queen finally gets a break from touring, so John lets him have a little fun in his favourite ways.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	We Didn't Need No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the best thing I've ever written but what else is there to do during a pandemic than type up some gay smut?
> 
> On a serious note, I know these times are so different and scary but we're all gonna get through this! I hope y'all are social distancing and are doing well, and maybe this story will chip away at some of the boredom of having to stay home! ;)
> 
> Oh, and the story never actually says but I imagined this as John and Roger sometime in the 1980's.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Never Say Goodbye" by Bon Jovi.

“I’m bored.”

John glanced over the top of his book at the statement, raising his eyebrows at the drummer lavishly spread out on the sofa - arms draped over the back cushions and legs rudely spread apart, his own opened novel settled on his leg.

“I thought you were reading,” John replied, ducking his head behind the pages once again to conceal the smile that tugged at his lips. 

“I was, but I’ve already read this book,” Roger pouted, tipping his head back with an obnoxious sigh. 

“Get another one,” John supplied as he flipped the page to effectively trick his partner into thinking he was still captivated by the faded pages in his hands. Roger huffed at the cold answer, standing up and shuffling over to the tall bookcase propped up in their living room. He missed the way the brunette smiled at him behind his back, scanning the book spines with no intention of actually starting a new story. He decided to pluck a random one off the shelf, holding it tightly in his grip and, much to his partner’s surprise, plopped himself right in John’s lap. 

John blinked up at the older man at the action, shifting to hold his book in one hand while his now free arm wrapped around the drummer’s waist. “Well this doesn’t seem like a comfortable reading situation for either of us,” He laughed, minutely shifting in the newly cramped armchair. 

“How can you just sit around like this?” Roger whined, dropping his new book to the floor with a heavy thud. 

“You’ve kinda got me trapped now, so…”

“No, I mean just reading in silence!” The blonde laughed, continuing when he saw John smile despite the bassist’s attention having been returned to his book. “How can you go from touring the world to living in a mundane house where you sit and read?”

“I happen to like this mundane house,” John answered, mocking Roger’s words in the process. 

“We should do something,” Roger sighed, relaxing against the brunette and laying his head back on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“We’ve been home for a week and you’re already sick of me?” John asked as he finally caved and closed the book, his voice softer now that his mouth was right near the blonde’s ear.

“I didn’t say that, I  _ said _ we should do something,” Roger defended as he took the hand resting on his stomach into his own, lacing their fingers together.

“We are doing something,” John snidely shot back, the laugh from his chest moving against Roger’s back when the latter pinched at his skin in retaliation. 

“I wanna go somewhere,” Roger clarified as he tightened his fingers against John’s. 

“Where do you want to go?”

Roger gasped as the idea came to him, excitedly sitting up in John’s lap and turning to wickedly smile at him. “Let me drive you around? We don’t have to actually stop anywhere but it’ll be nice to get out.”

John couldn’t help but smirk at his boyfriend’s newfound giddiness, chewing on his lip in contemplation. “I don’t know...sounds like a waste of petrol if we’re not going anywhere.”

“Ever heard of going on a Sunday drive?”

“It’s a Tuesday, Rog.”

“Oh shut up! Come on, don’t you wanna spend time with me?” Roger asked with a noticeable pout on his lips, trying his hardest to widen his eyes in an endearing way. John couldn’t help but laugh at the dramatic reaction, heavily sighing as he set his book on the end table stood next to the chair. 

“Alright, let’s go for a drive,” John groaned, laughing again when Roger practically jumped off of his lap. “But I’m only doing this if you’ll let me read in peace from now on.”

“I could never,” Roger winked back, pulling on John’s hand to join him in standing. John rolled his eyes at the response, letting the drummer hastily drag him through the house nonetheless. 

The drive ended up being nothing out of the ordinary, but John would’ve been lying if he said seeing Roger so relaxed and focused on the road tugged at his heart. Touring was never easy on any of them and although the pair of them tried their hardest not to show it, the repetitive road life often wore them down. Even if driving between cities and countrysides wasn’t John’s favourite way to spend the break into having a somewhat normal life, he would do it every day just to see the shy smile on Roger’s face. 

“I knew you’d like it,” Roger grinned, quickly turning his head towards the brunette and putting his free hand on the younger man’s thigh as they continued to speed down the road. 

“It  _ is _ nice to get some fresh air,” John grumbled, keeping up his facade of being annoyed. Roger tsked at his resistance to admit this was more exciting than sitting together in silence, giving his leg a light squeeze as they traveled down the familiar roads back home. The sun had begun to set thanks to their late afternoon departure, painting the sky various shades of orange and yellow while peering through the windshield to bathe them in its fleeting warmth. They shared a quick smile as they pulled into the driveway again, comfortable silence filling the car as the engine puttered to a stop. 

“Hey Deaky, you trust me right?” Roger softly asked, unbuckling his seatbelt in time with the bassist. 

“Yeah, why do you-”

John’s answer was cut short by the swift movement of Roger sliding over the center console of the car to bracket his thighs around John’s legs. The blonde nervously smiled down at his partner, bringing his hands up to cup his blushing cheeks and run a thumb slowly over his cheekbone. 

“And you’re in my lap again,” John quietly laughed, letting his own hands come up to settle on Roger’s hips. The drummer simply winked in response, dipping his head down to softly connect their lips. The kiss was an age-old embrace they had shared many times before but never faded in intensity, Roger tipping up John’s chin to prod his tongue past the brunette’s parted lips. He sighed when John’s hands slid down to grab his backside and felt his cheeks heat up when his hips uncontrollably stuttered. They were both a little breathless when the oldest finally pulled away, tracing his thumb over John’s now swollen lip as their chests rose and fell almost synchronously. 

“Are we really about to do this?” John whispered, staring up into Roger’s hilariously dilated pupils. 

“Well you got a ride...now it’s my turn.”

“That is the worst line you’ve ever come up with,” John sighed, smiling when the blonde just shrugged his shoulders in response. “In your car, though? Our bed is only a few steps away, you know.”

“Yeah, but why not switch it up a bit?” Roger pouted, biting his lip when John’s hands unexpectedly tightened against him. 

“This is not going to be comfortable,” John sighed again, letting a weak smile twitch at his lips when Roger’s smile beamed down at him.

“Stop acting like such an old man, I’ll do most of the work.”

John leant his head against the headrest in defeat, rolling his eyes for nobody to see when the drummer dipped down again to press a thankful kiss against his cheek. Roger took opportunity of his position to let his hands fall to the brunette’s shoulders, rolling his hips with purpose this time to push them down against John’s. 

“Can we at least move to the backseat?” John asked, trying to hold back any obvious reaction at Roger’s movement against him. 

The blonde gave no verbal reply to the inquiry, nodding and pressing a chaste to his boyfriend’s lips before miraculously clambering over the seat with ease. John turned his head to see Roger eagerly perched on the wide backseat, laughing in admiration and wonder. “Good Lord, how many times have you done this?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Roger blushed, embarrassed to think of his younger days of reckless hook-ups. He didn’t let his mind slip into it though, too enraptured by the sight of John following his movement with much less grace. The knowing smirk on his face when John fell onto the seat next to him said everything, and he had to look away to avoid straight up laughing in the brunette’s face. 

“Don’t say a word,” John warned, lightly pushing Roger on the arm, “or I’ll leave and go inside.”

“I’m not!” Roger smiled, letting out a breath and turning his head back to find John’s blush deepening the color of his face even in the waning sunlight that didn’t offer much as it was being replaced by the dull paleness of the moon. “Just sit back, I said I’ll do the work.”

John was quick to comply, wary of how well this would all go down but putting his faith in the determined man that had stolen his heart years ago. His back was uncomfortably digging into the door handle as he swung his legs to take up the seat but his focus was easily shifted when Roger adjusted himself to kneel over John’s calves. The angle was awkward as Roger bent down to unzip his trousers, smiling to himself as he struggled to tug the dark-washed denim down John’s thighs. 

The bassist’s breath audibly hitched when his boyfriend shuffled closer up his legs once he had deemed his work acceptable, staring back at Roger’s wicked stare as a gentle hand ghosted over the bulge in his underwear. No words needed to be said between the two as their eye contact broke, John trying to keep his breathing even as Roger pulled down the waistband of his underwear to impatiently wrap his hand around the bassist’s cock. The younger of the two held back a groan at the contact, tipping his head back and harshly breathing when Roger pulled away.

He didn’t have time to protest, however, because the hand was hastily replaced by the flat of Roger’s tongue running along his length. John gripped his hand onto the headrest as the blonde took him into his mouth, thankful for the soft press of Roger’s fingertips into his hips as he struggled to sit still. He let his other hand gently tangle into the shiny blonde locks in his lap that stood out against the darkness of the evening, body tensing when Roger moaned around him in response. 

John let his eyes slip shut as Roger began to bob his head, trying his hardest to forget about the less than desirable setting and instead focusing on the man so enthusiastic to get him into this situation. Roger had also let his eyes fall closed, slowly working to take down as much as he could in a strong determination to make his unorthodox idea worth its while. Tears occasionally spilled from the corners of his eyes as he spent less time coming up for air, letting the heavy presence of John’s hand against his scalp guide him. A quiet moan spilt from John’s lips as the drummer hollowed his cheeks around him made Roger remember the own strain in his trousers, pressing his hips down against the brunette’s leg for some sort of relief. 

Neither of them were quite certain about how much time had passed before John softly tugged on Roger’s hair to silently signal he was close, but they could tell as they looked at each other’s silhouettes illuminated only by the dim streetlamps that the night had replaced the day. Roger frowned as he sat upon his knees, wiping the spit and dried tears from his face. 

“Why’d you have to stop me?” He asked, taking a few deep breaths to make up for his lack of air during the past few moments. 

“I believe you said something about taking a ride.”

“Ah, yes, my new favorite chat up line,” Roger smiled, taking initiative in the situation he had created and unbuckling his belt to carelessly throw it on the floor. 

“Do we even have any protection?” John slowly asked, distracted by the sight of the blonde unbuttoning his trousers and struggling to shimmy them off in their cramped quarters. Roger paused at the question, cocking his head to the side before lunging forward to pop open the glovebox. 

“Do  _ not _ tell me you keep condoms in this car,” John groaned through a smile, propping his head up in his hand attached to the arm still leaning against the seat and unashamedly getting a glimpse of the drummer’s still half-clothed backside. 

“It’s good to be prepared!” Roger argued as he noisily sifted through the contents of the compartment. He smiled at John’s responding laugh as he sat back again, successfully taking his trousers completely off this time. “But I guess I’m not good at following my own advice.”

“I’m not cleaning up,” John quickly supplied as the blonde took off his underwear with much more ease, dropping them to join his other garments on the floor of the car. 

“Don’t be messy, then,” Roger quipped back, bracketing the bassist’s legs once again. “I did have lube, though.”

John scoffed as Roger reached over to the front seat to grab the small bottle and drop it in the brunette’s hands, forever astonished at his boyfriend. “At least you’re a little prepared,” He smiled, clicking open the bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers. Roger grinned back as he scooted as far up as possible, biting back a moan when his cock briefly brushed against John’s and draping his hands loosely around the younger man’s neck. He couldn’t resist leaning in to press their lips together once again, trying not to tense when John’s clean hand settled on his ass. 

Roger softly moaned into the kiss when John wasted no time in sliding a slick finger past his entrance, the recognizable stretch making his legs squeeze against John’s and hands travel to his partner’s clothed shoulders in search of something to cling on to. He pulled back from the kiss to suck a deep breath, dropping his forehead to rest in the crook of John’s neck as the finger inside him started to move at a tortuously slow pace. Roger shamelessly panted against John’s skin when a second finger was added soon after, twisting his hands in the fabric of his partner’s button-up and cursing the faint strain already forming in his legs from the position. John quietly laughed when the blonde’s hips impatiently pushed down against his hand, increasing the pace of his fingers to please his silent plea. 

The press of a third finger against his entrance had Roger unintentionally rocking his hips up, holding back a smile at John’s barely audible moan. His head was spinning with arousal as John continued to open him up, desperate to get on with it but knowing the brunette wouldn’t let up until he thought Roger was thoroughly ready. A high-pitched whine left his throat when John suddenly pulled his fingers out, the undesirable emptiness making him frown against his lover’s skin. He watched as John picked the bottle of lube back up, gently taking it from his hands before he had a chance to do anything further. 

Roger scooted back a little as he mirrored John’s early actions, clicking the bottle open and pouring the cold liquid into his palm. He dropped the bottle back onto the seat at the same time as his other hand wrapped around John’s temporarily forgotten cock again, taking in the deep sigh ripped from the bassist’s throat. The blonde decided to go easy on his boyfriend, pushing back the thought of teasing the younger man and hurriedly spreading the lube along his length. 

They shared another quick smile as Roger sat up on his knees, holding John’s cock as he slowly lowered himself as he had many times before. His eyes squeezed shut as he let himself sit all the way down, letting out a breath once he was fully seated in John’s lap. A faint blush crept up on his cheeks when he peeked his eyes open again, feeling small under the intense, lustful gaze of his boyfriend. John’s hands had settled on his hips, their presence definitely there but not pressing into his skin as to take control. 

A loud gasp left Roger’s lips when he shifted in his position, eyes widening in confusion when a hand left his hip to cover his mouth. He understood the gesture when John tilted his head towards the front of the car, remembering they had left the windows open and rolling his eyes at the mistake. He slowly shifted again in John’s lap, keeping silent and bracing his hands against John’s chest to grip onto his shirt again. The bassist seemed confident in the blonde’s ability to hold back any noises that would alert anyone nearby of their activities, his hand returning to Roger’s hip and head tipping back again to watch the drummer with hooded eyes. 

It wasn’t long before Roger increased his speed, desperate to finish his idea as the unforgiving upholstery under his knees started to add to the ache in his legs. John was content to let the blonde set the pace, opting not to mention the fuzziness of his now asleep legs and the reemergence of that damned handle digging into his back. Once he noticed the drummer’s pace had started to falter, John decided to wrap his still slightly wet hand around Roger’s cock. The blonde held back a grunt at the sudden contact he had been denied of the entire night, putting in his all to keep his hips moving against John’s. 

John’s breath caught in his throat when Roger took the opportunity to lock eyes with him, slightly slowing down and trying to even out his breathing. “I-I...” Roger started, struggling to spit out the sentence on his mind. “I l-love you, John.”

“I love you, too,” John whispered back with a smile, speeding up the motions of hand as Roger’s hands clung onto the now sweaty fabric of his shirt. 

It was only seconds later when John finished inside Roger, holding down a moan and tightening his hand against the older man’s hip. Roger bit his lip and fluttered his eyes shut at the warm feeling of John’s release, slowing his hips to a stop as John continued wanking him off. He let his body double over to rest his head against John’s shoulder once again, harshly panting as his orgasm rapidly approached. John was afraid his shirt was going to rip when Roger finally came, the blonde clawing at the fabric as he weakly moaned through his release. The bassist pulled his hand away once the grip on his shirt loosened, knowing Roger was done and holding his hand out so as to not get anything else dirty. 

“Front seat,” Roger whispered before John could even ask the question, slumping his body against his boyfriend’s in exhaustion. John shook his head in bewilderment when he leant over to the tissues the drummer must have also pulled from the glovebox earlier. He awkwardly maneuvered around the man in his lap to wipe his hand off, throwing the soiled tissue to lay amongst Roger’s clothes on the floor and relaxing back into his initial position.

“Everything you hoped for?” John quietly asked, comfortingly running his hand up and down Roger’s sweat-coated button-up covering his back. 

“Yes, but now I’m not sure my legs are gonna cooperate with me.”

“We’re too old for me to carry you...and I’m not spending the night in the car,” John sighed, cracking his own grin when he felt Roger smile against his neck. 

“You’re no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you've got the time please let me know what you think of the story! :)


End file.
